Eli Banner
= Background = Life is interesting, when you're a child prodigy. In every sense of the word. So it was for young Eli Banner. By first grade, algebra was simple. But his grades struggled, for he found himself utterly unable to remain focused on such trivial, banal tasks as were required of his age group. While others were struggling with multiplication, he was sneaking peeks in physics textbooks. And there came the other edge of the sword, for his classmates saw only something different, someone claiming to be better than they. And we all know how cruel children can be. Still, Eli survived, scorching through placement exams and drawing attention from multiple points. A math savant like this hadn't been seen in decades, if ever. The calculus spilling from the boy's mind and fingers as he struggled to deal with not only such distressing trivialities as homework and grades but the awakening storm of puberty, pushing his mind to its limits as he not only tried to keep control of himself but get all these fascinating ideas in his head out where he could actually look at them... It really was too much for the boy, and his parents, his peers, could see it eating at him. He grew thin, his eyes wild and sunken as mania began to drive him through insomnia and anorexia. Conventional therapy was completely useless, some psychiatrists declaring that all that could be done was to administer heavy sedation, to snuff the nuclear fire of the boy's mind before it burned him away from the inside. And then a voice of hope was heard. A certain Ishmael Rutherford, claiming to be a professor of advanced maths and sciences, approached Eli's parents, telling them that he had encountered others like young Eli and worked with them on a daily basis, giving them an outlet for their frantic genius, allowing them to work out the blazing pressure within their minds so that they might rest and recover. They practically leapt at the opportunity, for to watch their child continue to degrade while they were worse than powerless before it was maddening. And so, young Eli left his home, his family, behind, taken into the care of none other than the Sons of Ether. But even within the Sons, Eli did not fit. His theories, his math, spiraled around their own, leaving such base things as devices and Ether spinning in the dust as he blazed through an Awakening that left his poor room mangled as he somehow managed to unlock the equation describing not only his own magic but the relation between himself and his Avatar. In effect, he wrote his own Awakening, the pen smoking across the paper and distorting the very shape of Reality around him as it went. These days, Eli's fervor has not so much slowed as found its path, its outlet. No longer did he flail without direction, grasping at whatever he could in a frantic attempt to feed the furnace of his mind. No, now he had a target, a path. He had discovered the paltry equations of this natural reality that was enforced upon the Sleepers all without their knowledge, and he had begun to grasp the complexities of what lay beyond. He would discover these maths, distill them, render them down to where even a Sleeper could understand, and by understanding, grow... = Personality = Eli is impossible to miss. The sheer amount of energy he puts into everything he does seems almost to burn him into the perceptions of a given location, a vibrating, lunatic energy that seeks to drag others along with it, whether they understand where they are going or not. He cheerfully charges headlong towards the unknown, laughing into the darkness with a manic fervor many have called insane. = Paradigm = Everything that exists, exists. There's no two ways around that. But there are things that exist that we have yet to find, yet to discover. We can hypothesize as to these things' existance through observation and through logic. As we come to understand things, be they objects, forms of energy or even ideas, we can apply them to the current situation. Everything, everything in existance can be defined or at least hinted at through the proper descriptive equations. We simply have to discover or create the proper variables... = Sheet = Attributes: : Physical: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 1, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 5, Wits 3 Abilities: : Talents: Alertness 1, Awareness 3, Dodge 1, Expression 1, Intuition 3 : Skills: Drive 1, Research 4, Technology 2 : Knowledges: Computer 2, Enigmas 5, Investigation 2, Linguistics 1, Occult 1, Science 5 Advantages: : Spheres: Contiguous Ether 1, Energetic Physics 1, Etheric Chemistry and Engineering 2, Metaphysical Ether 2 : Backgrounds: Arcane 1, Avatar 3, Dream 2, Resources 1 : Merits: Lightning Calculator (1), Prodigy (2) : Flaws: Age (1), Driving Goal (3), Notoriety (3) Arcane It could be argued that Eli's Arcane rating is simply Reality trying to shove him back into the proper size, instead of letting him expand outwards into the minds of everyone he runs over. It's been argued by members of Eli's Tradition (and others) that it would actually be safer to keep the boy in fairly mundane areas, where he cannot simply start attempting to rewrite natural laws as the whim strikes him. Notoriety Eli is known (at least among his own Tradition) for just being weird when it comes to his theories. Many argue that he isn't truly a Son of Ether at all, the way he outright ignores their usual methods of invention and devices. Others claim he's well on his way to an early death by Quiet, or perhaps the label of Marauder. Very, very few ever find themselves comfortable with the boy, whatever their take on his theories. Foci ; Contiguous Ether (Correspondence):Through hard analysis of standard timespace physics equations, Eli has come up with several theories (and associated maths) that describe the relationships of various entities in relation to each other, including one he's still struggling with that describes how ideas can occupy a spatial location (Idle note: refining this particular equation will probably lead to his first dot in Spirit). He is devoting particular attention to x=x_0+v_0t+\tfrac{1}{2}at^2 , which describes position in relation to velocity, acceleration and time. ; Energetic Physics (Forces):Any schoolboy knows \sum F=F_{net}=ma , but Eli's broken through the wall into describing how Force is more than the simple acceleration of an object. He's still figuring out some of the implied complexities of his own work, but he's discovered how to describe direct energy conversion, though there's still something not quite right with his math... ; Etheric Chemistry and Engineering (Matter):Describing how mere chemicals interact is child's play. Describing how one may be directly transmuted into another, now there's something to pay attention to. The equation declaring the transformation from lead to gold is pretty, too. ; Metaphyiscal Ether (Prime): This is the school of thought that has truly caught Eli's mind. He believes that he may be well towards coming up with a Unification Theory through the study of Prime, a base equation that will allow him to substitute all events into the variables to describe... anything... Category:Mages Category:Current PCs Category:Sons of Ether